5 years later
by gleekgirl635
Summary: This is a sequel to 'New Directions for Finn and Rachel' I don't really have a summary. the title kinda says it. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been asked for a sequel, so here's a sequel! Hope you guys like it!**

**3 gleekgirl635**

**p.s. I think in the last story I spelled Maddy like that, but now I'm spelling it Maddie. Why? I'm not really sure but I think it looks cooler. **

Rachel was in her kitchen, she was getting a snack for Madison before she got home from school. She was alone that whole day for Finn was a music teacher at the elementary school where Maddie went to school. Although he wanted to follow Will Schuster and work at the High school and start a glee club, he thought Maddie would think was 'cool' for her father to work at the school and when she got older and was embarrassed to be around him he would move to the High school. Right when Rachel finished Maddie's snack, Maddie came bursting through the door, Finn right behind her carrying her backpack and his bag.

"Mommy, Mommy!" She yelled running up and hugging her. Rachel bent down and hugged her daughter.

"Maddie How was school?" She asked.

"Good, we let the butterflies go today." She said.

"That's wonderful, Honey! Your snack's on the counter." Maddie nodded and went to the counter and grabbed her snack.

Finn put his bag and Maddie's backpack on the couch and kissed Rachel. Her belly was in the way on Finn getting closer. She was five months pregnant with her second child, another girl.

"How was your day?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, I guess I mean First graders don't like doing anything though." Rachel laughed.

"I mean they have all this energy and attention at the beginning of the year and they fade the rest of the year." He said.

"Well just remember, next year once a week you're going to get, Daddy, daddy, daddy guess what!" She said they both started to laugh. Madison didn't get what her parents were talking about. After Maddie finished her snack Finn helped her with the worksheets she had for homework, they all sat down for dinner. Around nine-thirty Madison went to bed and Rachel and Finn were alone. They sat in there large living room on the couch. They bought a house about three years ago.

"So, what do you think for names?" Finn asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know I have a couple of names." She said.

"Well, I was thinking since I named Maddie you can name this one." He said.

"What about Ava?" She asked.

"I like that," He said, giving her a little kiss.

They both fell asleep on the couch that night. That morning they were woke up by Madison shaking them. Good thing it was Saturday. Rachel got up and made Madison breakfast while Finn was still asleep. He woke up about fifthteen minutes later. After breakfast Finn took Madison out for the day so Rachel could start looking for things for the baby. By the end of the day when Madison and Finn came home she had already picked out paint, a crib and wall decor for the room. Finn of course had to approve it.

Rachel pulled out something for dinner for seven. Quinn and Puck with their two girls, Hannah and Sophia were coming over since they lived down the street. They came around five-thirty. Maddie and Hannah were the same age and went into Maddie's room together while Sophia, who was two years younger, followed quickly after into Madison's room.

Sophia came running down the stairs from Madison's room. She looked upset. Quinn grabbed her and put her on her lap.

"Mommy, Hannah won't let me play!" She wailed putting her head on Quinn's chest.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Quinn asked. Sophia nodded and Quinn took her back upstairs.

"Hannah you have to let you sister play." She said getting eye-level with her daughter.

"But mommy I don't want her to play with us!" she said pouting.

"But why?" Quinn asked.

"Because! I don't want her hanging out with my friends!" She yelled.

"Well, Sophia thinks you and your friends are cool and she wants to be like you." She said.

"Okay, I'll let her play, Come on Sophia you can follow me so you can be just like me." She said. Sophia didn't know what she meant by that but she followed. Quinn went back downstairs and continued to talk with Puck, Finn and Rachel. A few minutes later they all smelled smoke.

"Do you guys smell that?" Puck asked. Finn and Rachel looked at each other.

"The dinner!" Rachel yelled running into the kitchen. Finn followed her. When Rachel got into the kitchen she pulled out the dinner from the oven and it was completely burnt.

"This is why I loved the apartment; it was all in one place." Everyone began to laugh.

"Want me to order a pizza?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded and Finn took out the menu for the pizza place. A half hour later the pizza came and they all sat down and ate it. After dinner Quinn, Puck and the girls left. Maddie went to her room to clean up and get ready for bed. Maddie came downstairs in her favorite butterfly pajamas. Finn put Madison to bed, Rachel fell asleep about an hour ago and Finn didn't want to wake her.

"Daddy what's gonna happen when the baby's born?" Madison asked as Finn tucked her in.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy are going to be busy and tired." He said trying to make so she would understand. Maddie nodded. Finn kissed her on the forehead and made it to the door.

"Night Maddie," He said turning off the light.

"Night Daddy." She said, as he closed the door.

Finn made his way downstairs and saw Rachel still asleep. He sat at the edge of the couch and stroked her hair. She still didn't wake up. She was too tired; she still couldn't believe they were having another baby. She didn't care were her career went now all she wanted was to be with Finn and Maddie and the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

There was two months left of Rachel's pregnancy and they were almost done with Ava's room. They had painted it Dark purple with lilac colored polka dots. The crib, changing table, and dresser were white. Madison was excited to be having a new sister. Madison's room was light pink with butterflies she had a window seat in the corner and a beautiful dollhouse Finn made for her fourth birthday. Rachel sat down on the couch and decided to take a little nap.

That nap turned into 3 hours and Finn and Madison would be home soon. Finn opened the door and Maddie burst in. She looked around for her mother who usually would've been in the kitchen waiting for them. Madison looked around trying to find Rachel.

"Daddy I can't find mommy." She said looking like she was going to cry. Finn took her by the hand and walked around the first floor of their house finding Rachel asleep on the couch. Finn bent down to meet his daughter.

"Mommy asleep, why don't I get you a snack?" Maddie nodded running into the kitchen. Finn got Madison a snack and went to check on Rachel. He sat on the edge of the couch. Rachel woke up and was startled to see Finn.

"Finn what are you doing here it's-"

"Its three thirty Rachel I just got home with Maddie." He said kissing her forehead. Rachel tried to get up but Finn push her down.

"Rachel lie down and stay I can handle Maddie," He said laying the blanket from the couch over Rachel and walking away to help Madison. Fifth teen minutes later Rachel got up and went to help Maddie with her home work, though Finn beat her to it. Maddie went to her room to play. Finn made dinner so Rachel could relax, well it wasn't really dinner it was the only thing Finn could make, frozen waffles.

Of course Madison loved it. Rachel rarely did things like that but with Finn it was frozen waffles for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Rachel ate the waffles quickly and then went upstairs into Ava's room to finish the last couple of things. Finn the TV on for Madison and he made his way upstairs. He found Rachel asleep in the rocking chair in Ava's room. Finn chuckled looking at her. He walked over to her and picked her up, carrying her in to their bedroom. Rachel started to wake up.

"Wow, you were lighter our wedding night!"He said, Rachel giggled. Finn gently laid her down on the bed.

"Now stay here, I'll take care of Maddie." He lightly kissed her on the forehead, and shut the door. Rachel wasn't tired anymore she spent most the day sleeping so she turned on the TV and after an hour went downstairs.

"I can't go a whole day without having a decent conversation with you!" She said giving him a light kiss

"Okay, I can't believe there's only a month left of school." Finn said

"I know, it's great that you'll be home to help me, but yet will have a new baby and a five year old who's at the age where she wants to do everything." Rachel said.

"Yeah, good thing Quinn and Puck have offered to help." Rachel nodded.

"Yep and I signed Maddie up for as many camps I could get her in!" They both started to laugh.

Well, that month went by quickly and yet again Rachel was asleep on the couch. About an hour after she had fallen asleep she was awoken by a sharp pain.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, she brushed off the pain and tried to go back to sleep. It didn't last long though a half hour later Rachel woke up again and the pain had intensified. Rachel quickly dialed Finn's cell phone number.

Finn was in the middle of a lesson when his phone went off. He noticed it was the home number and couldn't answer the phone quicker.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" He asked already throwing things in his bag in case he had to leave.

"Finn you have to come home now!" She yelled as another sharp pain ran down her spine.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Finn said hanging up.

"Okay guys, I have to leave so I'm going to get Ms. Murray and she's going to watch you." He said grabbing his bag and running to the library.

"Jenna, I need you to watch my class. Rachel just called and she needs me home." He said already trying to make a run for his car.

"Yeah, totally I'll bring them in here and turn them on a movie or something," She said walking out of the room to get the kids from the music room. Finn ran down the hall as fast as he could and hopped in his truck, and drove as fast as he could home. When he walked in the door he saw Rachel curled up in a ball moaning. When she saw she got up quickly and started to walk to the door. Finn followed her out to the car and drove rapidly to the hospital. After Rachel was checked in to her room something crossed her mind.

"Madison!" She exclaimed looking at Finn.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot I'll call Quinn and she'll pick her up. Finn dialed his phone so fast he almost dropped it a couple of times.

"Finn what's wrong?" Puck asked answering the phone.

"Rachel's in the hospital you guys have to pick Maddie up." He said franticly.

"Okay, I'll have Quinn get right to it she was about to pick up Hannah anyway." He said.

"Thank you so much! I owe you." Finn said.

"Yeah you do," He said. Finn laughed and Rachel gave him a look to get off the phone.

"Okay I got to go I'll talk to you later." Both Finn and Puck hung up.

Finn and Rachel waited in the room for the doctor. The pain decreased after all the medication Rachel demanded. Quinn sent Finn a text saying she had Madison. Finn told her to bring her to the hospital. Quinn called Puck and told him to bring Sophia and meet them at the hospital. Puck and Quinn met each other at the hospital waiting anxiously for Finn to come out and give them news. After three hours of hand crushing Finn and Rachel now had a second child. As the doctor was leaving Finn stopped him.

"Hey, Doc can I get some ice?" Rachel hit him on his arm and he started to laugh.

"He was kidding," She said looking at him.

"Yeah, right," He said the doctor walked out the door and shook his head and shut the door. Finn went to the waiting room to tell Quinn and Puck. They walked in the room to see Rachel holding Ava.

"Maddie this is your new sister." Rachel whispered. Madison's face lit up walking over walking over to her mother.

"Can I hold her mommy?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

"Go sit in the chair and all hand her to you." She said getting up and bringing Ava to Madison. Rachel handed Maddie the small infant gently.

"You have to hold her head okay?" Madison nodded and lifted Ava's head. Quinn, Puck, and Hannah all held Ava. Quinn and Puck both decided along with Rachel and Finn that Sophia was too young and wouldn't understand. Quinn and Puck let Madison spend the night so Finn could stay with Rachel. After they left Finn took out his phone and took a picture of Ava and sent it to the rest of the glee club and Mr. Schue.

'_Ava Grace Hudson 7 lbs. 13 oz. 18 in.'_

After Finn sent the text he had a rush of texts back. Like _'so cute! Congrats guys!' _from Will, _'Cutest baby ever!'_ from Mike, and Finn's favorite from Kurt, _'Give the phone to Rachel: just like with Madison I have to approve all her outfits so send me pics! Ha-ha! Congrats!'_

"Oh Kurt, he's still haunting me with my choice of apparel from high school." Rachel said handing Finn Ava. Both of them laughed and a half hour later Rachel was asleep. Finn laid Ava in the basinet and fell asleep in the chair.

That morning Rachel woke up to see Finn asleep in the chair, she looked around trying to find Ava she started to panic not seeing her daughter. She then found a note on the board._ 'I didn't want to wake you or your husband I had to take the baby back to the nursery.' _Rachel felt better after seeing the note. Finn started to wake up and had the same panic Rachel had after waking up. She pointed to the board Finn sighed in relief.

The next day Rachel and Ava could go home. Finn picked them up around ten-thirty with Madison. Maddie was very helpful carrying bags and everything. Finn took Ava and put her in her car seat and Maddie carried Rachel's small duffle bag leaving Rachel with nothing. When they got home Rachel went straight to their bedroom and slept leaving Finn to take care of Madison and Ava.

"Daddy, why did mommy go to bed now?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Well, when you have a baby they have to eat during the night so you have to get up a lot and take care of them so you get tired." Finn said trying to make it so she would understand.

"Then why aren't you asleep?" she asked.

"Because if I were asleep and mommy were asleep who'd take care of you and Ava?"

"Well couldn't Auntie Quinn and Uncle Noah?"

"But it's not their baby." He said.

"Oh," Finn nodded.

It was around noon and Madison was getting hungry Finn decided to make his specialty, frozen waffles! He pulled out the box and Rachel came down the stairs.

"You are not making frozen waffles." She said grabbing the box from him.

"Maddie do you want a grilled cheese?" Maddie nodded. She then pulled out the cheese and bread and started to make the sandwich.

After Finn put Maddie to bed the mayhem, Finn got up as much as Rachel let him.

"Finn you have to work tomorrow I can sleep all day let me do it." Rachel said trying to get up.

"I can get a sub, you need sleep." Rachel was defeated and Finn got up.

And that's exactly what happened, Finn called in and got a substitute and stayed home with Rachel. Finn stayed home that last month of school, Quinn picked up Maddie from school and everything went great. Finally school was out Maddie surprisingly did cooperating great with Rachel and Finn have to take care of the new baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison spent the first month of summer at camp. She took swimming lessons and a dance camp. Rachel and Finn spent that time taking care of Ava. Madison spent a lot of nights the first two weeks after Ava was born at Quinn and Puck's house.

Ava was now two months old and Maddie had two weeks before she had to go back to school and Rachel decided to take her out and get new clothes and supplies. Finn stayed home with Ava now that she had been sleeping normally it was easy for one person.

Rachel and Maddie left about an hour ago and Finn was alone with a baby. Finn was in the living room and cloth draped over his shoulder with Ava resting on it. He was rocking her back and forth when Puck walked in and saw him.

"Don't you knock?" Finn said laying Ava down in her seat.

"I know where the key is," He said, walking over to see Ava.

"Where are Rachel and Maddie?" Puck asked picking up Ava rocking her.

"Rachel took Maddie shopping for school,"

"So did Quinn at least she took both leaving me for some needed 'Puck time',"

"Ha ha so you came over here for 'Puck time'?"

"Yeah pretty much,"

"But what would you do if Rachel was home?"

"I saw her leave this morning,"

"Oh okay well what's on your list for Puck time?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay then," Puck helped himself to the couch when Rachel walked in.

"Hi, Guys." Rachel said looking strangely at Puck. Maddie brought the bags upstairs.

"Well, I should go." Puck got up from the couch and walked out the door.

"Have fun with Puck time!" Finn yelled as Puck waved closing the door behind him.

"Puck time?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes.

"It is Puck." Finn said. Rachel nodded Picking Ava up from her chair, draping her over her shoulder.

Rachel went upstairs and helped Madison put things away. After she did that she went downstairs and gave Ava another bottle by now it was close to six. Rachel went into the kitchen to boil some water for dinner. After dinner Finn brought Maddie over to The Puckerman's Quinn had invited Madison to go to a movie. Rachel turned on the radio and Finn walked through the door. Not just any song came on, it was _'Don't stop believin 'By Journey_. Both Finn and Rachel smiled hearing the song. It had been so long since they had heard it.

"This song has had so many memories," Rachel said walking over to Finn.

"Yeah, I mean it was the first song we sang together." Finn said knowing where Rachel was going.

"And, you said I love you the second time we sang it."

"Oh yeah," He said Rachel smacked him on the arm.

"I know, I know. That was the best day of my life. Wanna hear the worst?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"When I told you, you weren't the father?" Rachel asked.

"No, when you told me you were dating Jesse." Finn said chills at saying his name.

"Yes, I remember the color draining from your face." Finn grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers.

"Uh, I love doing that." He said, Rachel giggled leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Come on, let's spent this time we have without Maddie and use it wisely." Rachel said.

"I'll get the Popcorn," Finn said jogging into the kitchen.

"And I'll get the movie." Rachel said, both going their separate ways.

Rachel slipped in the DVD and sat on the couch next to Finn. Her head resting over his heart, the thumping loud in her ear. Reality hit them when they heard knocking on the door. Quinn was standing there with Madison. Rachel took the exhausted five year old up to her room thanking Quinn. Rachel laid her gently in her bed and shut off the light. Rachel came back downstairs Finn was waiting for her to finish the movie. Rachel nestled herself in the same position she was before interrupted.

They both fell asleep the movie opening playing over and over again. Rachel woke up with Madison poking her. Rachel tossed her hair and got up.

"Want breakfast?" Rachel whispered, Madison nodded skipping into the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle for Ava and cereal for Maddie. After Maddie was set she went upstairs and got Ava and fed her the bottle. Finn stood in the doorway; he walked in and kissed her on the top on her head. Rachel looked up and kissed him on the lips.

"Maddie's watching TV," He said leaning on the crib.

"Okay." She said as Ava finished the bottle. Rachel handed Finn the empty bottle and grab a small towel and began to pat Ava's back gently. They then heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Maddie yelled running to the door. Finn ran downstairs stopping Maddie. He opened the door to see Tina and Artie.

"Hey, guys!" He said leaning in to hug Tina.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Well, we decided to stop by you know we visited you after Maddie was born and we thought we'd visit you after Ava."

"Well it's good to see you guys. I'll go get Rachel." He said running upstairs to get Rachel.

"Tina and Artie are here." He said.

"What? They didn't call did they?" Finn shook his head. Rachel went downstairs to see them Ava still draped over her shoulder.

'Hi guys! It's so good to see you." Rachel said gently handing Finn the baby.

"We wanted to surprise you." Artie said. Rachel bent over and gave him a big hug.

**4 hours later**

"It was so nice singing you guys." Rachel said hugging both of them.

"You too." Said Tina. They walked out and drove away leaving Rachel and Finn alone with their two daughters.

"Why don't we go down to the pool?" Finn asked since it was only one o'clock.

"Sure why not? I'll go get Madison ready.

Rachel went upstairs to get Madison in her bathing suit. It was a pink one piece with red polka dots. After she was ready Rachel got in hers it was a plain purple two piece. Then Rachel got Ava and put her in her cute one piece with blue and green polka dots. After Finn got ready and he came down in what Kurt called 'a disaster in fashion' they had thick stripes of neon blue, pink, yellow, and green.

"You are not seriously wearing that?" Rachel looked at him.

"It's the only one I have." he protested.

"You're step-brother is Kurt and you bought this!" She laughed.

"I think it's pretty." Madison said they both started laughing.

"Let's go." Finn said grabbing the keys and heading to the garage.

**If you want to the bathing suits go to my page I have links.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep, beep, beep._

Finn rolled over and hit the snooze button on his alarm. He slowly got out of bed and nudged Rachel, who to no surprise wasn't there. She was already awake getting ready. It was the first day back to school. As much as he loved his job, he didn't want to go back hopefully he wouldn't miss anything but with Rachel everything would be documented. He jumped into the shower and got dressed. He walked down stairs to see Rachel at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee feeding Ava. He bent over and kissed her and then kissed Ava on the forehead. After Ava finished her bottle Rachel went upstairs and woke Maddie up. Maddie was reluctant to get up but finally did. She walked downstairs groggily in her _Tinkerbell _pajamas and ate her cereal. She got dressed and by that time full of energy. Rachel kissed both of them goodbye and they were gone.

When Finn pulled out of the driveway he saw Puck wrestling Hannah into the car. He started to laugh quietly. Finally he saw Puck throw his hands in the air and Quinn walked over to the car. The ride was short, mostly because Madison wouldn't stop talking. She went on and on about absolutely nothing. Finn walked her into her class and made his way to his classroom. He turned on the lights to see his class. The room was still covered in paper and he had about 10 minutes until he had a class. He started to rip off paper and get ready. Something caught his eye as he ripped paper off the dry-erase board. It was a picture; the picture was from their third consecutive nationals. That day felt like it was yesterday. It felt so good to have beaten Vocal Adrenaline for the third time. He smiled and went back to ripping paper. When he just about done when his first class walked in. He greeted the fourth graders and got to work.

**At home**

Rachel was lonely the last three month she was with her whole family but now it was just her and Ava. It felt good she could get things done without interruption but she liked having everyone home.

"It's just you and me today," She said, Ava cooed. Blowing raspberries on Ava the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Is this Rachel?"

"Yes may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to offer you a role on Broadway."

"Wow! Can I ask what the play is?"

"We're doing a revival of _Beauty and the Beast._"

"That's great but I'd have to talk to my husband, I have a 3 month old and I don't know."

"Well when you have a decision please call."

"Okay thank you."

She hung up and started to jump running over to Ava.

'Mommy got a job Ava!" She squealed.

When Finn was on his lunch break Rachel called him.

"Hello?" Finn asked chewing his sandwich.

"Finn you're never going to believe it!" Rachel yelled as Finn started to chug down his water.

"I just got a role on Broadway!" He nearly choked on his water when she said that.

"W-what?" He stuttered trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"Well, you're amazing!"

"Yeah do you think I should take it?"

"Well, yeah why wouldn't you?"

"Well, Ava for one."

"I think we could work that out. Take it if you don't you'll regret it."

"Okay I'll go call her back."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Rachel started to squeal again. She called the casting director back and was all set her audition was Monday.

When Finn got home with Madison; Madison gave Rachel an earful on what happened.

Monday came and Rachel was ready for her audition. She was going through her drawers and something caught her eye. She pulled out a faded blue T-shirt.

"Team Finn," She said remembering making the shirt for Finn's basketball game.

She laid the shirt on the bed and continued to get ready. She completely blew them away in her audition and she knew she was getting the lead. She picked Ava up from the Puckerman's and went home.

That night before Rachel and Finn went to bed she showed him what she had found.

"I can't believe you found that!" He said looking at the shirt in his hands.

"I know I thought my dad's would have thrown it away or something." She said.

"Yeah, that was one interesting year." He said awkwardly.

"Yep, that was a dramatic rollercoaster."

My favorite part was definitely the end."

"Why's that?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, I told the most beautiful, talented girl in the whole world that I loved her." He said pulling her in by that hips and kissing her gently.

"That was definitely the best part." She said kissing him back.

After Finn and Madison left that morning Rachel got a call from the casting director.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel said trying to keep calm.

Right then she dialed Finn's cell number. She was so excited, she knew she would be a huge star but now it was just amazing. Finn told his class to work on something and he answered his.

"Hello?"

"I got the part!"

"Rachel, that's awesome! I knew you would."

"I know just hearing her say it was crazy!"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later I got a class."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Rachel ran upstairs and got Ava from her room.

"Ava, mommy got the part!" She squealed, Ava cooed at Rachel. She spun Ava around and then brought her downstairs.

When Finn got home with Maddie that afternoon and picked Rachel up and spun her around.

"Congratulations, Rach!" He said and kissed her.

"Thank you, I'm so excited." She said.

"But what about Ava?" Rachel asked damping the mood. Finn looked down realizing their 3 month old baby.

"Well, we could have Quinn and Puck to watch her and Tina and Artie are near where you're going to be and they probably won't mind."

"Yeah, but we can't have our friends parent our kids." Rachel said.

"Well, don't worry about it now and if worse comes to worse I can take her to work."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it would work."

"Okay." She said giving in.


	5. Chapter 5

_Little town it's a quiet village_

_Everyday like the one before_

_Little town full of-_

Rachel cut herself off. She couldn't take being away from Ava.

"Can I just call my friend I need to check on my daughter?" The director gave her a dirty look and rolled her eyes, she then let Rachel call Quinn.

"Rachel, don't worry about Ava. I've been holding my flip cam to her since you left!" Quinn said.

"I know, I know I shouldn't be like this but I haven't been away for her since she was born."

"Rach, I know it's hard but you always wanted to be on Broadway right?" She questioned.

"Yes,"

"Well then live your dream, Ava's gonna be here when you come back and they might give the part away if you don't snap out of this."

"Okay then I got to go."

"Bye,"

Rachel walked back on the huge stage and took a deep breath.

"From the top!" She yelled to the pianist and started again.

When Rachel got to Quinn's that afternoon she was exhausted.

"How was it?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"Exhausting," She said picking Ava up from her playpen.

"So many pieces of silverware dancing around me." She said Quinn started to laugh.

"Well, were here when you need it."

"Thanks a bunch Quinn." She leaned in and hugged Quinn. She walked across the street to her house and opened the door. She looked at the clock and realized that she had three minutes before Finn would be home with Madison. She noticed a note on the island.

'_I snuck home during my lunch break for this. Hope your singing your heart out and living your dream today. Just don't have too much fun that your sleeping when I get home I want to see how it went. I love you. Finn'_

Right when she finished reading the note Madison came bursting through the door. Maddie ran up to her mother and hugged her. Finn walked in like always with his bag and Maddie's backpack. He threw it on the table and came over to Rachel who handed Maddie her snack and sent her on her way.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It was good; it felt so good being back on that stage."

"Well of course when was the last time you were on a stage?"

"Graduation," She said ashamed.

"I mean I was on the stage in college but that was the last time I preformed for something not including school."

The next day when Rachel walked into rehearsal she noticed a man standing there talking to one of the choreographers. He turned around and she noticed a familiar face. Jesse . She was shocked to see him.

He walked over to her with a smug look on his face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rachel Berry." He said arms crossed over his chest.

"Jesse, how's your life going?" She said gritting her teeth.

"Great, this is my third play on Broadway, you?"

"Second," She lied, it was only her first.

"Oh, what a shame you thought you were going somewhere."

"Well, you get busy when you're married and have to children."

"Really you're married?" He said looking shocked.

"Yeah, to Finn, he picked up the pieces when you shattered my heart."

"Well, I have to rehearse." He said walking away.

"Wait!" She yelled he turned around.

"Who are you playing?"

"Gaston." He said with a smug look.

"Good I can hate you in real life and in the play." He gave her a smug look and she walked away. She reached for her phone and texted Finn.

'_You're never going to guess who in the show!' _

'Who_?'_

'_JESSE!'_

He almost dropped his phone seeing that name on his phone his face became red with anger and the second graders he was teaching looked at him strangely.

"Mr. Hudson?" One kid asked bringing Finn back to reality.

"Oh, sorry what were we doing?" Finn went back to work and so did Rachel. All day Finn only could think of Jesse. He never could get over what he did to Rachel. He wanted to get him back so much. Rachel was distracted that whole day too. She knew Finn was freaking out about Jesse being in the play and she knew he always wanted to get him back.

When she came home Finn was pacing the kitchen, waiting for Rachel.

"I'm going to kill him!" He said when Rachel walked in the door.

"Finn don't worry he's playing Gaston. No relationship with Belle."

"Yeah, but he proposes to you."

"Yeah, but I don't accept and he's dies at the end." Finn grinned.

"Okay." Rachel gave him a small kiss and made it to the pantry for something to eat.

It was the beginning of October and it was Finn's favorite part of the year half the time he just ate the candy but he loved seeing what Maddie picked each year.

"Mommy can I be a princess like you?" Maddie asked one afternoon.

"Of course sweetie,"

"I know exactly where I can get you a dress just like the one I'm going to wear. Maddie nodded excited.

Rachel the next went into the costume closet to talk to Jessica one of the designers.

"Yeah of course I can get you a perfect dress for your daughter."

"Thank you so much. She's going to love it."

Finally it was Halloween and Madison looked beautiful in her gold dress. Her hair was pulled back and curled slightly. Like always Finn just ate most of the candy, and Rachel yelled at him.

**December**

Like always in New York it was cold in December. But it was beautiful because that time of year the tree was up and the ice rink in Rockefeller plaza was opened.

"Why don't we take Maddie down to Rockefeller to ice skate?" Finn asked one afternoon.

"Really?"

"Yeah come on she'd love it!"

"I know but she can't do it alone and I have rehearsal every other day."

"Well, I can take her out and we'll go a day you don't."

"But what if I want to ice skate?"

Finn gave her a funny look. "I've seen you skate you'll both fall."

"That was six years ago!"

"Yeah and you haven't been skating since I don't think that would help you."

"Yeah, you're probably right okay you win." Rachel said giving up the fight.

That day Maddie was so excited to go ice skating. After Madison was dressed Rachel went to get Ava dressed. When she came down Ava was in three jackets with two long sleeve shirts on.

"Hey look its Frosty the snowman." Finn said jokingly, Rachel playfully whack him on the arm.

"It's not funny." She said.

"Unlike you two she's going to get cold."

"Rach I was just joking, come on let's go." He said grabbing his keys from the tray and heading to the door. Rachel couldn't get Ava buckled in her car seat so Finn made her take off the jacket. When they got there Rachel jumped out of the car and quickly put the jackets on Ava.

"Rach, that's the heaviest coat in the world just but that one on." He said stopping her.

"Okay," She said taking the other jackets off.

Finn took Maddie to get skates and Rachel went over to the edge of the rink. Finn made more of a fool of himself than Rachel ever would. He fell every five seconds. Maddie was doing laps around him. When he got off the ice he was completely soaked.

"Not so easy is it?" Rachel joked.

"Ha ha very funny, like you could have done any better." He said wrapping his arm around her.

On the ride home Madison fell asleep in the car. Finn carried her inside over his shoulder and tucked her in. Rachel gave Ava one last bottle and put her down.

Finn was on the couch flipping channels when Rachel came down. She walked over to him and sat on his lap her arms resting around his neck he smiled at her and she returned it with a soft kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

There's only one day a year that Rachel doesn't wake up early. Christmas. Maddie scurried from her bedroom to Rachel and Finn's. She quietly jumped onto the bed and woke up Finn. They made a plan the night before. Finn woke up and saw Maddie sitting there. Finn nodded and slid out of the bed, he made a running start and jumped onto the bed shaking Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel! It's Christmas!" He yelled acting like the kid he still is inside.

Rachel rolled over looking at Finn's face.

"You are such a kid." She said getting out of the bed.

Madison was the first one downstairs and when she saw the tree her jaw was on the floor. Presents stacked higher than the tree. She ran over and started looking at tags.

Rachel and Finn saw her and started to laugh. She looked more excited this year than any other.

"Just remember Maddie there all not for you." Rachel reminded her.

"I know, I know there just so many presents!" She said running around the tree another time.

Rachel went back upstairs and got Ava. Madison already started to unwrap the first present. After a half hour of Maddie opening her presents and 'helping' open Ava's they finally were done.

Since none of Finn or Rachel's family could fly out and they couldn't go to Ohio because of the play they went to the Puckerman's. Madison went to play with Hannah and like the last time Hannah came over she let Sophia play. Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn all sat in their living room and unlike last time Quinn set a timer because they didn't think any pizza places would be opened. They all had a great dinner and let early because unfortunately Rachel had rehearsal the next day.

Rachel changed and went to bed Madison was already asleep so Finn carried her to her bedroom and then Finn joined Rachel. His arms wrapped around her.

"I really love being on the stage but I wish I didn't have to go I like being home with you and Madison and Ava." She said.

"I know, it's awful not being around you when I'm home."

"When this is over were going to do something huge!" Rachel said.

"Okay, I can do that but when will it be over?"

"Well we open in June and it's about 6 months so December."

"I can't wait." He said kissing the top of her forehead.

**New Years Eve**

"_Hello…Belle"_

"_Bonjour Gaston."_ Jessie steps in front of Rachel

"_Excuse me." Jessie takes Rachel's book from her hand._

"_Gaston may I have my book, please?"_

"_How can you read this? There's no pictures."_

"_Well some people use their imagination!"_

"_Belle, it's about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important thing."_

"_Hint, Hint"_

"_Like you? Gaston, please I have get inside to help my father."_

"_That crazy old fool. He needs all the help he can get!" Jessie and Gerard who was playing Lefou both start to laugh._

"_Don't talk about my father that way!" Jessie thunks Gerard over the head._

"_Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way!"_

"_My father's not crazy! He's a genius!"_

"That was great guys, take five." Chelsea yelled from the seats. Rachel then spotted a tall man n the audience clapping. It was none other than Finn Hudson. She ran off the stage to him and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her lightly.

"How'd you? Where are? Agh! I'm so happy you came!" She said.

"Don't worry Madison and Ava are with Tina and Artie."

"Okay, I'm just so excited you're here. So, what did you think?"

"You are amazing!"

"Thank you. It's been crazy the past couple of rehearsals."

"Okay, Rachel, Tim, and Zack! Let's do 'be our guest'" Chelsea yelled.

"I gotta go." Rachel said kissing him quickly running back to the stage.

Finn sat down in the audience and watched Rachel finish, she was amazing. Finn was amazed to see how much she loved being on the stage. After they were done for the day Rachel took her car and met Finn at Tina and Artie's apartment. It was New Years Eve and there was traffic from everyone trying to get to time square. Finn arrived before Rachel but soon after Rachel was there.

"You know the last time we went to Time Square for New years was when you proposed to me." Rachel said. She was right and Tina helped put it all together. Tina went into public relations and although Finn wanted to have the New Year's ball spell _'Rachel will you marry me?'_ Couldn't happen Tina talked to Ryan Seacrest who announced it on Television and over the whole Time's square.

"Oh, yeah you wanna go?"

"Yeah, I think Maddie will love it." She said.

Finn had the perfect idea. When they got up to the apartment Finn pulled Tina aside to ask her.

"So Tina I was thinking since the last time we went to the New year's thing in times square I proposed so do you think maybe you can get someone to y'know announce it and say something about her being on Broadway?" Finn asked.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks I own you."

Finn went back to see Rachel with Maddie and Ava . The thanked Tina and Artie and headed to Time square. Tina jumped right on the phone and set everything up. Rachel and Finn were standing there waiting keeping Madison from getting agitated they found a camera right next them and a voice come over them.

"Only a half hour more but we like to show you guys someone Finn proposed to Rachel 5 years ago here and Rachel is in the revival of Beauty and the beast opening in June." They heard cheering and Rachel looked at Finn.

"I can't believe you did that!" She said playfully hitting him on the chest. 5 years ago all of their family saw him propose now they see them get announced.

"Tina did this didn't she?" Finn nodded.

"That was really cool though." She said.

"You can thank me later."

"I definitely will." She said.

**10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!**

The ball dropped and Rachel grabbed Finn and kissed him. The cameras on them again, a big awe came from the crowd and Rachel pulled away. She started to laugh and went back to kissing Finn. They drove home that night with no surprise to find Madison asleep. When they pulled into the driveway they saw a shadow running over to their house. It was Quinn who was followed by Puck.

"I can't. How'd you? Ugh! I saw you on TV!" she finally said.

"Ask Finn he did it."

"First the proposal now this! How come you didn't do anything like that for me Puck?" She asked hitting him on the chest.

They all started to laugh outside in the cold December (technically January) weather. They then saw a little girl come out of the car and Rachel brought her in and Quinn and Puck left.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy and I went to the American Idol concert (which was AMAZING I might add) so things might be late getting up these next two weeks because I have glee club! (My dream has come true!)**

**Peace**

**Gleekgirl635** 3

_. _


	7. annoucement

Hey guys,

I just wanted to let you guys know that my microsoft word expired so I have to go back to using wordpad on my netbook. :( I'm really bummed because my stories seemed to be a lot more popular with microsoft but Oh well. Also I wanted to ask you guys something two things actually. 1.) I kinda have been noticing that I've been jumping around like I would skip months and everything ecspeacially the last chapter I forgot about Rachel's birthday it totally just dawned on me after I wrote it. So I f you have any suggestions for the months up to April( I got something planned) It would be great! 2.) So I know I'm going to have to end this story at some point because I've already wriiten the fifth year meaning year five's over. (hopefully you not confused) so, I was thinking of making a sequel to this. I got the idea from reading 'happily ever after' by theresatheresa20 I was thinking on Having Madison around 16 in glee club(With Finn being coach) and having her go through what Rachel did but have more friends haha! tell me what you think and I'll do it this weekend since I have glee all week! (Which is REALLY fun! I have the best coaches!)

3 gleekgirl635

p.s. I was thinking of doing the sequel in the same story as 5 years later giving it kinda of an epilouge type thing.

p.p.s I'm still looking for ideas for the next chapter in 'I don't want the fairytale pakage' so if you've read and have ideas leave it in the reviews also! :)


	8. Chapter 7

Rachel sneaked up the stairs quietly Madison in one hand a tray in the other.

"Maddie remember you have to be quiet until I tell you to jump onto the bed." Rachel whispered, Madison nodded eagerly.

Rachel quietly opened the door quietly trying not to wake up Finn. It was his birthday and Madison was finally old enough to do what Rachel had been planning for years. The best part about Finn's birthday was it always fell on April vacation so every year since Rachel and Finn started dating they would always spend it together. Plus It was their five year wedding anniversary that week too. Rachel placed the tray down gently and crawled over to her side of the bed, she bent over Finn and started to whisper in his ear.

"Happy birthday, Finn." She whispered she could see him smile. She flipped her hair and cued Madison. Maddison got a running start from the door and leaped onto the bed shaking it plopping on Finn.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" She yelled waking Finn up. He grabbed her and put her on his lap. Rachel took the tray of Food and set it infront of them, she had made Finn's favorite noneotherthan frozen waffles!

"And I made you waffles." She said as she leaned in for him to kiss her on the cheek.

"Did you help Maddie?" He asked Madison nodded proudly.

"Well, thank you." He said pouring syrup on the waffles. Being the person Rachel was Finn made sure not to eat like a pig. Rachel took Maddie to let him finish his breakfast. When he came downstairs he saw Madison sitting on the couch watching television and Ava was sitting in her highchair eating cheerioes and slices of banana. He put the tray in the sink and saw Rachel looking in the cabinet for something.

"What are you looking for?" He asked scaring her that she hit her head.

"Ow!" She yelled, both Madison and Ava turned.

"I'm okay, She said holding her hand against her head.

"You sure?" Rachel nodded biting her lip.

"What were you looking for?"

"Sugar,"

"You making me a cake?"

"I don't know," Her voice trailed off.

"Do you want me to go get some from Quinn and Puck?" Rachel nodded and he grabbed his jacket and made it across the street.

Quinn opened the door her hair in a messy bun with her pink bunny flannel pants and cheerioes t-shirt.

"Finn! Happy Birthday!" She said giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Hey do you have any sugar although Rachel says no she making me a birthday cake?"

"Yeah, I'll go get some come in." She said closing the door behind him. Puck came down the stairs snd saw Finn standing there.

"Finn, hey happy birthday man." he said giving Finn a fist pumped.

"Thanks man it nice being twenty-eight." (Fact: Cory Montieth is actually 28! Math is fun isn't it?)

"Ha ha! dude live it up two more years and your going to be thirty!"

"Dun, dun, dun!" Puck started to laugh.

"Here's the sugar Finn." Quinn said giving his a small container of sugar.

"Thanks Quinn." He opened the door and walked across the street. Handing the sugar to Rachel and making his way to the couch with Maddie.

After two hours of intense baking and making the cake was finished. It was a chocolate cake with chocolate-peanut butter frosting with M&Ms and Resse peanut butter cups scattered all over the cake. After dinner Rachel brought outnthe small round chocolate had more cake than anyone, Rachel was hoping there wwould be left overs but there wasn't. After Finn's large three pieces of cake Finn had a massive stomach ache.

"I tell you everytime I make this cake not to eat more than a piece. Finn was curled in a ball on the couch.

"I know," He moaned.

"Upstiars, now!" She said lugging him upstairs. Finn changed and went to bed.

"He will never learn," She said walking down stairs She cleaned up and then put Ava and Madison to changed and crawled into bed wrapping her arms around Finn.

"I will never eat that cake again." He moaned.

"That's because you ate four slices, Finn I wanted that cake to last the week."

"Okay, well next time you make it I'm not eating one slice!"

"Sure..." Her voice trailed off sarcastically.

Then fell asleep. Finn was fine the next morning and wanted more cake, no surprise there. Their anniversay was in three days away and Finn still didn't know what he was going.

The day came and Finn had the perfect idea. ( If you read 'A new begining' this next part will make since, If you didn't go read it! It will help in a way.)

Finn said he was going over to Puck's but in reailty he was in the park, setting up for the night he had planned. So Rachel wouldn't get suspicious when she saw his car gone he took Quinn's silver corola. Finn told Rachel to get dressed she didn't know where he was taking her but she wore a light purple dress down to her knees. She waited in the living room for Finn. Madison and Ava were at The Puckerman's. Finallay Finn rang the doorbell wearing a black suit with a blue striped tie.

"Mrs. Hudson, the carridge awaits," he said pointing to the horse drawn carridge in the front of the house. Off in the distance she could see Quinn in the window watching.

"Thank you," She said walking over to the carridge.

Just like their first date in high school it was a beautiful set-up in the park.

"Just like high school," She said her resting on his chest looking up the high school.

"Just like High school," He repeated kissing the top of her head.

After what felt like days staring at the stars they went home. Quinn was waiting eagerly at the door.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked.

"It was wonderful," Rachel said looking up at Finn. Then Puck came down Madison drapped over his shoulder. Ava in her seat. Puck gave Madison to Finn and Ava to Rachel. They walked across the street and put both children to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``` Okay so a picture of the dress is on my channel if you want to see it. Second I have to en thi eventually I don't know when but if you guys have any ideas please tell me if not then this will be the last chapter. you guys have a week to give me ideas. Third I just finished the first chapter of my new story it's a sequel to this story so i guess 'New Directions for Finn and Rachel' , this one and the next one will be sorta like a trilogy.

"Best day ever!" She whispered in Finn's ear as they were going to bed. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay the most ironic thing happened, so many of you might know Lea is big in animal rights, so in my last chapter i had the horse drawn carrige and it just so happened that Lea was in a campaign to stop horse drawn carriages. Isn't that the weirdest thing? so no more horse drawn carriages Sorry if you saw this earlier I do not know what happened but it's fixed!**

_...Tale as old as time,_  
_Song as old as rhyme,_  
_Beauty and the beast._

The whole theatre was in a roar. It was opening night and Finn was right there in the first row, cheering Rachel on. She looked beautiful in the yellow gown she was wearing, her hair half up, curled slightly. She looked happy, loving what she was doing. Madison was standing on the seat next to Finn clapping, Ava was asleep. The whole first row was filled with the glee club, Will, Emma, their daughter Anna, Carole, Burt, Shelby and Rachel's dads Hiram and Leroy. Most of the cheers were coming from that row.

Rachel took her bows and was smiling a mile wide. She missed being on this stage and she loved every minute of it. Their was never a moment the theatre that was silent, everyone was cheering.

Finn was waiting for Rachel at the dressing room. When she came out she ran into his arms.

"You were amazing Rach!" He said kissing her.

"Thank you, and thank you for giving me the push to do it." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

Jessie walked by looking at them in disgust.

"You're just jealous," Rachel said giving him a glare.

"Yeah. I'm so jealous." She said sarcastically, walking down the hall.

"Don't worry about him." Finn said walking down the hall with Rachel.

Rachel was greeted with a roar of compliments and a hug from Madison.

"Mommy you were so pretty!" She said as Rachel reached down and grabbed her daughter.

"Thank you Maddie," She said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know how you did it," Puck said.

"Well it was a lot of work but it was worth it."

"Well that too but I was talking about having to work with St. Jerkface over there." He said pointing to Jessie. Quinn hit him on the chest as everyone else laughed.

"You're right how could you go through that, I mean his acting was as bad as it was in high school." Kurt said, a roar of laughter followed after.

"Daddy, is Mommy gonna be home tonight?" Madison asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"No Maddie she has another show tonight." Finn was as disappointed as his had been preforming every night for a month. Although she skyped them between shows and when she had free-time it still wasn't enough for the five year old.

"Daddy, do you think that mommy will be able to come to my birthday party?" She asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"I hope so Maddie," He just like his daughter was hoping she would. Rachel had promised Madison multiple times that she would make it. Both Finn and Maddie weren't sure whether to believe Rachel's promise since they both were people who worry too much.

Rachel's days were long and tiring. She wouldn't be home until around midnight and she would have to leave early in the morning, and sometimes she be too tired so she stayed at Tina and Artie's apartment. Tonight was one of those nights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Maddie I promise you Mommy will be here, Go play." Finn scooted his daughter to go back to her party._

_"You okay Man?" Puck asked looking at his friend who looked more nervous than his daughter._

_"No, Dude I'm freaking out! What if Rachel doesn't make it?" He said._

_"Dude don't worry do you think she'll miss her daughter's birthday?"_

_"Not intentionally, but what if rehearsal runs over or theirs traffic or-"_

_"Dude you need to chill. She'll be here. Now stop worrying and enjoy the party I say fifteen minutes tops and Rachel will be here."_

_Those fifthteen minutes went by and the next and the next and the next. eventually the party was over and Rachel still wasn't there. Madison was crying on the couch when Rachel ran through the door. Finn looked up from comforting Madison and looked at Rachel, just from here eyes she looked devastated._

Finn jolted up in a sweat, breathing heavily.

"Thank god that was only a dream." He said remembering Rachel was staying at Tina and Artie's. He went back to sleep hoping his dream wouldn't become reality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy will never be here! She's going to miss the party!" Madison wailed.

"Madison it's been fifteen minutes calm down, she'll be here." Finn said.

"Okay," Madison walked away and went back outside and joined her friends. Right as Finn got up he heard the front door swing open. Rachel gave a sigh of relief and so did Finn.

"You are so lucky you showed up." He said getting up hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, we ran late but I'm so happy I made it." She said.

"Maddie's outside she will freak when she sees you." Rachel nodded and headed outside.

"That was something I will never forget." Rachel said flopping into bed.

"Definitely," Finn said grabbing Rachel.

"Did you see Ursula? She smacked that pinata down faster than anything!" Finn said.

"I know! And Caroline in the moonwalk, I'm so happy she didn't kill herself."

"Yeah, she'd make Sue Sylvester proud with that move." They both started laughing.

"I'm glad it's over though." Finn said.

"Me too,"

**Okay so since I have I think three other stories to finish and a story thought that I HAVE to write I need 5 reviews for the next chapter. So click the little blue button below and you're one step closer to the next chapter.**

**peace Gleekgirl635**


	10. Chapter 10 update

Hey Guys!

So, I've had all these great story ideas but I feel like I'm neglecting my other stories that I haven't written in in a while. So, this is what I'm going to do, I'm gonna have a poll to which story you want me to work on the most. Everyone of the stories that is incomplete will be in this poll. So go vote! The poll will close the day glee comes back and the story that gets the most votes will be the story I work on for awhile.

-gleekgirl635-

p.s. I have 2 one-shots and a story in progress, the one shots will be up whenever I finish them but the story won't be up until on of the stories is completed.


End file.
